


From One Heart To Another

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, Charsha is life, F/F, Fluff, Four Horsewomen, Gotta love the 4HW, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Set after Hell in a Cell 2016. A wholesome horsewomen reaction to the first women’s Hell in a Cell match.





	From One Heart To Another

**Author's Note:**

> So... I am back. I took some time off from here for awhile. I’m still going to be on and off here as time goes on. But I feel a whole lot better than I have in recent days. I hope to continue to create some more work for all of you here as much I can. I plan to do some more Baysha, of course I can still do some more on Charlynch despite what’s going on lately in the WWE, but of course, I hope to do some more 4HW because why not. I also got plans for BayLynch, Becksha (For all the Team B.A.E. shippers out there), Charsha. I got ideas for days. Thank you so much for the kudos and feedback, if you guys want some requests and ideas, please be my guest and follow through on the comments. Thank you all so much.

Sasha could not move a single inch on the padding of the table in the trainers room. Her body felt like the aftermath of a high impact collision on I-75. Her entire back was the issue thanks to the attempts of being put through a table that didn’t give way. Of course, she felt it was worth it. Making history mattered to her despite losing her Raw Women’s Championship tonight. She was disappointed on losing the title just a little under three weeks since winning it back.

She laid flat on her stomach on the table after the doctor wrapped some bandages on the affected areas of the back. The doctor would step out for a moment, where Sasha took advantage to think clearly despite the dimming noise of a failing headlight. She had her eyes closed while her head on top resting on her forearm. 

Her quiet place would soon be disturbed as she hears someone entering the room. She didn’t bother to look since she was way too exhausted to even budge and look to know who it was. But she felt some hands trail carefully on her injured back and a kiss on top of her head while formed a exhausted smile on the boss, who got familiar of said touches from one person in mind.

“Hey, Champ.” Sasha knowing who it was, didn’t waste any time to find out.

“Hey, Boss.” Charlotte with a warming smile to her girlfriend and on-screen rival. She brushed her hand through Sasha’s hair. 

“You know if the doc is back, he might see us both when we are not supposed to be near each other. You know, kayfabe and that mess.” Sasha making a clear point of not being caught with Charlotte despite their feud.

“We literally tried some random acts of murder to each other inside the cell. We deserve some free reign at least for tonight. I didn’t know checking up on you was considered breaking the rules.” Charlotte scoffed away, being a concerned girlfriend first.

“You are right. Help me up, please?” Sasha chuckled lightly, being careful of her body in complete pain. 

“Anything for you, Boss.” Charlotte put her Raw Women’s Championship to the side to help accommodate Sasha to lean up so she can sit next to her. 

She grabbed Sasha’s hand and her other hand across her back to lean her up, despite Sasha moaning thanks to her body in pain. Charlotte soon got up carefully, her body in pain as well but not as bad as Sasha’s own. Charlotte sat on the table and got Sasha to nestle her body next to her. Sasha leaned her head on Charlotte’s toned shoulders, placing a kiss on the bicep for good measure. Charlotte then place her right carefully on Sasha’s neck where she ended up comfortably leaning in, hearing Charlotte’s heart beat perfectly. They both were in pain and pure exhaust as their history defining match took the world by storm. 

“I’m sorry.” Charlotte made an apology to Sasha while looking up at the distracting, dimming lights.

“Sorry about what?” Sasha leaned a little to glance at Charlotte weirdly, confused about the sudden apology out of Charlotte’s mouth.

“You know. Taking the title. The announce table before the bell. Trying to put you through a table.” Charlotte lists out the reasons for her apology to Sasha out the blue.

“Are you serious, Char? We talked about this.” Sasha becomes irked at Charlotte’s apology knowing all of this was planned between the two since the announcement that they would have their match inside Hell in a Cell.

“I still have to apologize. I get it we are getting paid for killing each other on the WWE Network but I felt like I went tad bit overboard.” Charlotte continues her stance on apologizing to Sasha for “hurting” her, as she trailed her fingertips on Sasha’s skin.

“You remember when we first got into this feud. We both made a pact that no matter how rough we can get, we will be fine in the end.” Sasha recollects the promise they made to each other that their love won’t dissipate despite how nasty their feud has gotten, storyline wise.

“I remember.” Charlotte signed while brushing some loose hairs off Sasha’s face.

“To be honest, I fucked up with the kendo stick as bare as I can get. If anything I should apologize too. But we agreed to do this, no matter how bad it hurts.” Sasha clenched her teeth, recollecting on the harsh kendo stick shots she gave to Charlotte during the match. 

“Your just hiding the fact that I messed your entire back the entire match and your anger is in disguise.” Charlotte responded brightly as she rubbed the aftermath of the stiff shots on her back.

“I am more so mad at the table than at you. So you get a pass.” Sasha admits she is upset, but not at Charlotte, instead at a table that did not give way.

“What can I do to make it up for you. A rematch maybe?” Charlotte drew a smile, thinking she can make up to Sasha with another rematch for the title, as she grabs the belt as a reminder.

“Well, I know the rematch is coming. But I was thinking something else.” Sasha drew a smirk, making Charlotte aware that she thinking of something other than the title.

“Something else?” Charlotte formed a questionable look on her face, unaware what Sasha really meant.

“I was thinking when we get out of here. We can get together in your room and explore our sore bodies together.” Sasha lightly cupped Charlotte’s face, indicating they want to celebrate their history making match in the confines of a hotel room. 

“But your hurt. Your whole body is hurt.” Charlotte glanced at Sasha weirdly, thinking she might be joking about getting intimate after a grueling night at Hell in a Cell.

“So is yours. What’s stopping you?” Sasha side-eyed Charlotte, pointing out that her body is in pain but what difference does it make.

“You got me there. It’s risky but considering the night we had, I have no complaints.” Charlotte chuckled as she managed to cup Sasha’s face, inching close to her.

“I’m so glad we get to make history tonight, Char. I can’t imagine how great you looked out there. You really are my queen.” Sasha spilling out her love for Charlotte as she planted an exhausting, but love-filled kiss on her lips.

“Just like how you are my boss. I had to make the boss look great out there. I have a feeling this won’t be the last time we make history once again.” Charlotte repays Sasha back with a kiss and a lovely compliment straight from her beating heart.

“I’ll take it with stride.” Sasha blushed away thanks to Charlotte’s compliment.

Both Charlotte and Sasha was about to resume their body heat induced kiss until a knock on the door shook both women into a frenzy.

The door opens slowly only to reveal that it was Bayley and Becky. Of course the loves of Charlotte and Sasha’s life were watching with a heavy heart backstage knowing how brutal it would get. The support was amazing as Becky asked for a Sunday night off from the Smackdown Live tour so she can see her girlfriends’ go to war inside the cell. Becky joined Bayley, who had a match earlier during the Pay-Per-View. They both sported a shirt consisting on one side of Charlotte’s blue second nature logo and on the other side, Sasha’s legit boss logo in support of their girlfriends.

They took a sweet moment to let their girlfriends have a moment to get their minds into check after the physical and mental punishment they have suffered.

Bayley couldn’t resist away as she ran towards Charlotte and Sasha with a big, whole hug that wrapped around both women. Collected groans come out of Charlotte and Sasha while their bodies still were sore from the match. But they expected Bayley with a big hug, no less. She gave Charlotte and Sasha a respective deep kiss while sniffling some tears.

“You two had me and Becks worried. I’m so glad your okay.” Bayley sounded like she finished crying beforehand, as her raspy voice was evident.

“I had to get this one to keep calm and stay seated back there. You know she wanted to get in the cell to stop the match.” Becky wiped her eyes, laughing away at the stress Bayley endured while watching the match backstage.

“I believe you. She was like that when we watched The Purge the other day.” Sasha chuckled away.

Becky walked over as she gave Charlotte a passionate kiss while cupping her face gently. She then relayed the same onto Sasha.

“You two are fucking badasses. So much for the first ever Women’s Hell in a Cell match.” Becky lovingly praised Sasha and Charlotte for their match tonight.

“I know right. We killed it out there.” Charlotte reached out to rub her thumb on Sasha’s cheekbone, that made Sasha blush with love.

“I hope we can do it again.” Sasha responded with a hearty smile, as she wrapped her arms around Bayley’s waist for support.

“Knowing what you both did tonight, Trust me, the wheels are at full force.” Becky proudly predicts that what Charlotte and Sasha accomplished tonight continues the trend women’s revolution. She wrapped her arms on Charlotte’s neck and kissed on her forehead.

“Thanks for being here. Sure it wasn’t an issue taking time off?” Charlotte speaks out on Becky taking time off to be here for her and Sasha, hoping without any recourse.

“Hey, I had to pull some strings. I wasn’t going to miss my loves beating the shit out of each other inside a cell.” Becky responds in the most, fashionable Becky Lynch way possible.

“Wow, Becks. Barbaric much?” Bayley becomes irked pointing out Becky getting a little too bit in detail.

“You know what I mean, woman.” Becky whingly nudges into Bayley.

“The doctor needs to come back. I want to get out of here.” Sasha sighed heavily, wanting to get out of the trainers room.

“Hopefully, when we do. We got something planned for the both of you.” Bayley made a tease that she and Becky got planned at the hotel for Sasha and Charlotte.

“Do you?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow, sharing it alongside Sasha as they want to know what surprise is up Becky and Bayley’s sleeves.

“You are going to love it. We promise. Quadruple pinkie swears.” Becky and Bayley held out the pinkies to conjoin with Sasha’s and Charlotte’s.

An Hour Later

The show was soon done and afterwards, tiredness soon settled in. Bayley and Becky promised a massage to die for, for both Charlotte and Sasha. Soon, that massage turned into a sweet, passionate night of love making between all four women all around. 

Charlotte and Sasha were nestled into each other, naked under the covers. The severe exhaustion from the match plus their loves giving a relieving massage that eventually lead to their close love making made them tired and it paid off as they were fast asleep and in each other’s arms. 

Meanwhile, Bayley and Becky, also naked under the covers and being the big spoons to Charlotte and Sasha’s little spoons, wrapping their arms around their significant other looked at each other with assuring smirks and silent winks, giving a sign of their job well done taking care of Charlotte and Sasha after putting on a classic earlier tonight.


End file.
